Isoflavones are compounds found in soy and other plants.
In addition to having estrogenic activity, isoflavones also possess other biological properties including:                Strong antioxidant activity        Strong anti cancer activity        Moderate anti-inflammatory activity        
It has been established that isoflavone-enriched fractions or extracts of soy or other plants can serve as important nutritional supplements and therapeutic materials. However, it has been found that many of these factions or extracts are unstable and that when stored for long periods, the active ingredients are often eliminated or otherwise rendered inactive. In addition, some, if not all, of the isoflavones contained in these fractions or extracts are quickly eliminated from the body.